Frozen Waters
by Roseflame44
Summary: Prucan. What happens when Gilbert is dared to do something dumb and dangerous. ((Implied Dennor and usuk. Awesome trio and 2/3 of the magic trio.)) -possible two-shot-


Freezing cold. That's all he felt, one moment he had been joking around on the iced over lake now he was in the cold water. It froze him to the bone and his heavy winter clothes were soaked and made his movement sluggish and went to the lakes black depths faster.

'Shit .' It was the only thing that came to his mind as he looked at the weak light from above getting smaller. He kicked his legs out, trying to force his freezing and stiff muscles to work. The lake seemed a lot deeper now then it had when he had been standing on the ice. Even in summer it didn't seem like a very dangerous spot, guess that just shows how much the seasons can change a place.

His lungs screamed for oxygen, begged for air to fill them up and allow him to breath. Sadly that was out of his reach, his pale fingers reached up towards the surface, try to somehow change what had happened, but it was too late, he was drowning.

Red eyes slowly closed as their owner lost consciousness from the lack of air.  
All this because of stupid dare.  
-

On the snow covered banks five boys stared in shock at the hole their friend had just disappeared into. They all stood in shock, none of them had heard the ice creaking or splintering. Mostly since it had been covered up by their encouraging shouts.

Matthew was the first to move, rushing forward towards the icy hole, his boots slipped and slid from under him as he tried to run towards the hole.

"Mattie don't!" Alfred, his older twin brother yelled at him. He was hesitant to step out into the ice now. He was the least graceful of the group and just a step on the ice made him nearly face-plant on the cold surface.

It was to late to stop the young Canadian as he hastily approached the hole. He fell to his hands and knees, cold immadietly seeping into his bones. Matthew didn't notice as he looked down into the darker depths.

A silver shine was reducing into the dark, silver just like Gilbert's hair. "Gilbert!" Matthew cried out as he looked down, fear heavy in his voice.

The wind had begun to pick up. It was just as cold as any winter wind but to Matthew it seemed to go straight through him, his heavy coat did little to stop it from penetrating his chest. It was not at all helped by the horrid gut wrenching feeling he had as his fingers fumbled quickly with the zipper of his jacket.

All his common sense told him it wouldn't work, going down there would only serve to hurt himself. He could never save Gilbert. This was why his common sense was pushed to the back of his mind and he stripped himself of his winter coat.

On the banks the rest of their group was shouting, yelling and trying to get Matthew to stop, he wasn't going to listen though. Alfred's voice rose about the rest as he yelled for his brother to come back. He feared for Matthew, he could get killed if he tried to go under the ice. Going out on the ice wasn't an option for him, if huge ice had cracked under Gilbert's weight it would definitely break under his. Matthew was lighter than him and if he risked going and pulling his brother back he'd be sending them both down.

Matthew ignored them all, this was too important. He wasn't going to watch Gilbert drown if he could help it and standing there debating was wasting time.  
With one last quick glance behind him he went head first into the frigid waters.

The icy water stung his skin.

Deeper down Gilbert had stopped struggling, the frigid grip had taken it's hold on him, water had rushed into his lungs as he went limp.

Matthew caught a glimpsed of his sinking form and hastily swam after him. His legs kicked frantically as he pushed himself down. His hands reached out to grab Gilbert's arm as soon as it was within reach. His slim fingers wrapped around the others wrist and pulled him close. His arm hooked around Gilbert's middle. It was hard to tell how far the surface was just by looking up, though Matthew hoped it wasn't as far as it felt.

Violet eyes gazed upwards, squinting in the cold water as he pushed them both upwards. Light leaked through where they'd entered, obstructed by a few dark, blurred shapes above.

Alfred and Mathias looked down into the water, the two do them had braved being pulled under to go and check on there friends. The two blondes saw movement on the water a ways below them.

"Mattie!" Alfred called after seeing blonde hair moving up towards the surface. Alfred was frightened, he didn't want to see he twin drown right in front of him, but he couldn't go down there. It would only cause more problems especially if he started to sink and couldn't get back up.

Matthew heard his brothers distorted yell and he tightened his grip on Gilbert as he fought to reach the surface. Black was starting to creep into his vision and make the corners of his sight fuzzy. Small bubbles escaped from his mouth as he reached up, his legs kicking harder and harder with each passing second. He was desperate.

Desperate to reach the surface, to make it, to save Gilbert. His lips were pressed info a thin line as he got closer and closer to the surface. Alfred saw Matthew getting closer and reached his hand down into the cold water to help his brother. His heart leapt when he felt Matthew's hand grasp his.

The ice below his feet creaked as he pulled Matthew and Gilbert up. A blonde head broke the surface, gasping and gripping Alfred's hand in a death grip. The two blondes kneeling on the ice pulled them up onto the ice and away from the hole.

Matthew relaxed slightly on the ice, he panted heavily try to get as much air as he cool, his chest heaving as he coughed.

Alfred was leaning over him, his hand on Matthew's shoulders as he looked in relief at his brother. Matthew looked up tiredly before his heart skipped a beat and he pushed his brother back. Violet eyes were wide as Matthew shakily moved to his knees and knelt over Gilbert's still form.

He shook his shoulders, trying hard not to notice the albinos even whiter skin color. It was scary to see him like that, to see the awesome Gilbert so...so still and lifeless. It was painfully unnatural and it scared Matthew to his very core.

"Gilbert..." Matthew was shaking as he leaned down, placing his ear on Gilbert's chest, directly over his heart. A few moments passed without a sound, Matthew felt his own heart stop. Nothing happened, no loud beat or quiet fluttering that would assure him that _his albino _was alive, at least a little.

"...no..." Matthew whispered as he lifted his head. He thought back to the summer when he was trained as a lifeguard. Acting on his training Matthew tipped Gilbert's chin back and pinched the albinos... _His albinos_.. Nose and pressed his lips to Gilbert's thin, cold ones.

Alfred and Mathias were on their knees not far from the two. Arthur and Lukas had ventured from the safety of the banks and to a thicker patch of ice. All four looked on, Lukas was the one to snap out of the trance unlike the other three. He took his phone from his pocket and dialed 911 as fast as he could.

Matthew breath as much air as he could into Gilbert's lungs before pulling back and threading his fingers over Gilbert's chest and pushing down, hoping to make his heart beat again.

He continued this. Pinch, breath, push, repeat. Pinch, breath, push, repeat.

It was no use. Fat, salty tears ran down Matthews cheeks, mingling with the

remaining ice water before dropping onto Gilbert's chest.

A hand came down and grasped his shoulder, he looked up. Alfred was standing there, a unbelievably sad look on his face, it didn't fit there... Just as the sorrow and tears didn't fit the quiet Canadian. Alfred solumly shook his head, he knew how close his brother and Gilbert were, ever closer than their little trio known as the awesome trio. He also knew there wasn't anything that could be done, if Matthew's mouth to mouth hadn't worked the first few times it wasn't likely to work now.

More tears welled in Matthew's eyes as he shrugged his brothers hand away. He laid his head on Gilbert's chest, sobbing. He wouldn't fool himself into thinking he would be able to save someone who was no longer there. Instead he just cried, he practically screamed as the full, horrid, _empty _feeling he was experiencing. His heart felt it was being squeezed in a vice grip as he pulled back slightly.

"I'm sorry... " Matthew whispered hoarsely as he looked upon Gilbert's still face. He hugged his friends - no Gilbert had been so much more than that- limp body. Cradling him briefly against his chest before laying him gently on the ice.

He knew they'd be there soon. They being the paramedics. They couldn't do anything though, no shock paddles or injection would bring Gilbert back.

Matthew would no longer get to see his red eyes sparkly with a mischievious glint, see his trade mark smirk or hear the German accented voice and his hissing laugh. With out him Matthew felt empty, Gilbert had been like his missing piece, his other half. The Prussian had always brought out the best in Matthew and never forgot him. No he was gone.

* * *

**A/N**

**Review please! **

**Who knows what else could come of this... just keep an eyes out. ((This is to clear my mind and allow me to get off writers block.))**


End file.
